In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in the use of o ceramics for structural applications historically served by metals. The impetus for this interest has been the relative superiority of ceramics, when compared to metals, with respect to certain properties, such as corrosion resistance, hardness, wear resistance, modulus of elasticity and refractory capabilities.
However, a major limitation on the use of ceramics for such purposes is the feasibility and cost of producing the desired ceramic structures. For example, the production of ceramic boride bodies by the methods of hot pressing, reaction sintering, and reaction hot pressing is well known. While there has been some limited success in producing ceramic boride o bodies according to the above-discussed methods, there is still a need for a more effective and economical method to prepare dense boride-containing materials.
In addition, a second major limitation on the use of ceramics for structural applications is that ceramics generally exhibit a lack of toughness (i.e., damage tolerance, or resistance to fracture). Such lack of toughness tends to result in sudden, easily induced, catastrophic failure of ceramics in applications involving rather moderate tensile stresses. This lack of toughness tends to be particularly common in monolithic ceramic boride bodies.
One approach to overcome the above-discussed problem has been the attempt to use ceramics in combination with metals, for example, as cermets or metal matrix composites. The objective of this known approach is to obtain a combination of the best properties of the ceramic (e.g., hardness and/or stiffness) and the best properties of the metal (e.g., ductility). While there has been some general success in the cermet area in the production of boride compounds, there still remains a need for more effective and economical methods to prepare boride-containing materials.